kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray
(by ) (by the ) Another Decade Kamen Rider Decade |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = , , Barcode, Summoner (Another Decade) Clock, , , , (Another Zi-O) |type = Villain/Monster/Leader |rider = yes |affiliation = (formerly; later forms a splinter faction with Black Huntress & ) Herself |homeworld = Earth (2068 Timeline) |firstepisode = The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~ |lastepisode = Battle for Soul Edge ~A.D. 1586~ |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Aoi Morikawa Cristina Vee (English) |label2 = Another Decade Another Zi-O |complex2 = |-|1= Another Decade |-|2= Another Zi-O }} 1= |-| 2= burn the whole world down to the ground! And now, you, Geiz, and that annoying excuse of a mother of mine letting obtain more Rider powers in order to hasten the demon king's rise! I will change the future in my own way. Not only I will have Soul Edge and become as powerful as the Azure Knight, I will be the one to rule both time and space, and the future itself!|Ray "justifying" her actions to her adoptive mother, sister, and .|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 3= so-called "friends"? In fact, and were NEVER your friends to begin with! Because, their growing fear and paranoia of you and your growing powers what drives a wedge between you and them, and they are positive of you becoming Oma Zi-O!|Ray taunting Sougo|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 4= did It's because I saw everything from afar! I even saw him going inside the bus before it crashed into the tunnel. And I even followed him to the place where the Dai Mazines wreak havoc. Fearing that my knowledge of Swartz's actions in that year somewhat drew his attention, I willingly deserted the Time Jackers and labeled myself as the traitor, while I patiently wait for the right time to expose Swartz as the real traitor!|Ray revealing the truth behind her treason against the .|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 5= |-| 6= is a renegade who defected from her faction in favor of seeking the all-powerful weapon Soul Edge in order to defeat . She later forms a splinter faction with Black Huntress and following the latter secretly defecting from his comrades. She was the main antagonist of the first season of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. Her real name is , the adoptive daughter of Goro Izumi and Taki, and the younger stepsister of Fubuki Izumi. In her introduction, she is referred to as the . She transforms into , derived from . She later becomes , derived from after she kills the original Another Zi-O, . History Past Reina was an orphaned young girl who roamed alone in the streets until she was found by an adult Fubuki Izumi, who decided to bring her into the Izumi household as their adoptive child. Reina becomes the adoptive younger sister to Fubuki and the adoptive daughter of Goro Izumi and Taki. Reina was a kind, talented, and loving person who enjoyed living the life of luxury and good education. Until her life turns upside-down when wiped out half of the world's population and ruled the world in an iron fist. Sometime later, Reina overhears of the evil weapon Soul Edge upon eavesdropping at a conversation of her stepsister and stepmother, causing a fallout with the former when she knew too much. Reina severed her ties with her adoptive family and adopted the name Ray, with the intent of obtaining Soul Edge to defeat Oma Zi-O. She first joined with a splinter faction of rebels known as the , where she became the first leader before . However, she betrays them when she becomes bored of their methods of replacing Oma Zi-O's predecessors with their Another Riders in favor of seeking after the cursed sword. However, the true reason behind her defection is that she has witnessed from afar; fearing that Swartz will silence those who are foolish enough who would expose his true agenda. To that end, Ray deserted the Time Jackers, labeling herself as the traitor, in hopes that she will also expose Swartz as the real traitor who orchestrated path of becoming Oma Zi-O. Death Personality After she was adopted by the Izumi family, Reina was once a kind, compassionate, and caring person. She was raised in a wealthy lifestyle after in that she becomes a gifted prodigy like her stepfather. However, her life turned upside down when Ohma Zi-O ruled the future. Following the tragic turn of events, Reina learns of the cursed sword, Soul Edge when her adoptive mother and sister discussed to prevent her from learning the evil weapon. When she choose to find and obtain Soul Edge to defeat Ohma Zi-O, Reina willingly choose the path of evil and adopted the name Ray. Ray's main goal is to change the future by obtaining the evil weapon known as Soul Edge, in hopes she uses it to kill and offer his soul as a sacrifice to the cursed sword. She is despised by due to her betrayal against them. She keeps a calm and civil, yet childish front towards her enemies, and even treating the Time Jackers as if they were her "friends", However, it hides her true personality as cold, calculating, manipulative and a sadistic card-carrying villain, making her no better than in regards to lording their superiority. Unlike the three Time Jackers, Ray treats (and their hosts, by extension) as disposable cannon fodder for petty reasons than their intended purpose to replace as the Time Jackers' puppet king, she is more willing to kill an Another Rider's host when they are defeated once they are no longer useful to her and shows no remorse in doing so. Ray also enjoys driving a wedge on the Time Jackers as a means to derail their plans of crowning their new demon king. After her unsuccessful attempt to recruit to her side, the latter eventually sided with her after he was turned into an Another Rider; with Heure choosing to betray his comrades as revenge for their actions. Ray uses Heure's betrayal as an example to Sougo to prove that he will forever suffer a life of loneliness. Ray's greatest weakness, however, is her own hubris, even after transforming into Another Decade, she believes herself to be invincible in that, Zi-O cannot touch her because having made her Anotherwatch immune to the Decade Ridewatch, only for to nullify the Another Decade watch using his notebook. When she forces to choose between abandoning his comrades in exchange of escaping Astral Chaos and serving as her right-hand man or leaving him to die alone, Ray was outsmarted by Heure after finding out the latter was simply manipulating her into escaping Astral Chaos and was never on her side to begin with. After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of her stepsister and stepmother, Ray begins to show signs of an unstable behavior as a result of her warped desire for the cursed sword and personal vendetta with Fubuki. Aside from her insanity, Ray is also narcissistic and delusional with signs of god-complex, believing that exposing Swartz as the traitor to Heure and Ora will avert Oma Zi-O's rise and hailing herself as the "hero" who prevented the demon king's rise. Despite her success in ruining Swartz's plans, Ora outright calls out Ray for this as all the horrible deeds she has done in the story doesn't mitigate or justify her acts of villainy. In response, Ray could not care less of it as she intends to paint the world red using Soul Edge, in hopes of creating a new future in her own liking. Despite her reason of betraying the Time Jackers in favor of seeking out Soul Edge, in an ironic twist, this eventually led to her downfall. After allowing Kilik, Xianghua, and the Kamen Riders to defeat Nightmare, Ray was close in taking the cursed sword, only for Black Huntress to reveal that Ray was manipulated by her all along to take the sword for herself. When faced with death, Ray is shown to be a coward as her pleas to reconcile with her adopted family fall on deaf ears as she fades from existence. Family *Goro Izumi - adoptive father, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ **Toshihiro Izumi - adoptive paternal grandfather **Honoka Izumi - adoptive paternal grandmother *Taki - adoptive mother, Kamen Rider Taki *Fubuki Izumi - adoptive older sister, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard (II) *Anzu Izumi - adoptive paternal aunt, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S (Aqua) Powers and Abilities *'Legend Rider/Kaiju/Ultraman Summoning': Through the Shoukan Buster, Ray can use their to summon copies of a Kamen Rider, Kaiju, or Ultraman from her weapon. *'Soul Absorption:' Ray can absorb the souls of her victims by touching them. *'Time Travel:' The Time Jackers possess the ability to travel back and forth across the without the apparent use of a . *'Time Manipulation:' Ray can freeze time. This extend to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activiated. It is also shown that by freezing time, Ray can alter the course of history in certain ways. *'Contract:' Being a former Time Jacker, Ray can contract anyone by giving him/her the Another Rider Ridewatch. However, there is a tradeoff; whenever Ray form contracts with people she transforms into Another Riders alarms Time Jackers. Forms *'Height:' 199.4 cm. *'Weight:' 94.8 kg. *'Creator:' Herself *'Year of Origin:' 2009. *'Position of year:' On the "X" of the chest armor. *'Name and position: '"DCD";'' (shortened for "''Decade") chest. Though her has the ability to transform into previous Riders, Another Decade lacks such abilities, but compensates with the limitation by regaining her ability to use the Shoukanbuster to summon Riders, an ability relevant to . ::Powers and Abilities *'Decade Ridewatch Immunity': Unlike all other Ridewatches that can used to counteract the corresponding Another Riders' watch. Ray had the Another Decade watch grant her the immunity to the Decade Ridewatch. Which means, she can withstand every attack thrown into her by Zi-O in with little to no effort, rendering it obsolete. *'Legend Rider/Another Rider/Kaiju/Ultraman Summoning': Through the Shoukan Buster, Ray can use their to summon copies of a Kamen Rider, Another Rider, Kaiju, or Ultraman from her weapon. *'Another Riders' powers:' Despite being unable to transform into various Another Riders, Another Decade can use the powers associated to them, similar to Decade Violent Emotion: **'Another Drive:' Another Decade can instigate a in the battlefield to slow her enemies. **'Another Ghost:' Another Decade can make herself visible and solid at will. She can also phase through solid objects and re-emerge elsewhere, usually from thin air. **'Another Ex-Aid:' Another Decade can spawn multiple random in the battlefield to assist her in battle. **'Another Wizard:' Another Decade can manifest Wizard Flame Dragon's Drago Skull on her chest and emulate Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath. **'Another Fourze:' Another Decade is also able to project energy copies of Fourze Modules. ***2. : Another Decade fires missiles at the opponent using the Launcher Module. *'Dimensional Travel/Time Travel': As demonstrated by the original Decade himself, Another Decade is seemingly able to travel to different periods of time via the without the need of using a . ::Weaknesses *' ': Unlike other Kamen Riders whose powers would soon disappear after the creation of their Another Rider counterparts, Decade's existence remains intact due to his personal timeline hard to place together, at the same time Tsukasa is unaffected by time alterations even when Zi-O now uses the Decade Ridewatch, he is still able to transform. Therefore, Another Decade is at risk of being defeated at the hands of her heroic counterpart. Eventually, this is proven to be the case as she would be defeated and have her Ridewatch destroyed by Tsukasa himself. **' ': As Kamen Rider Decade's on and off archenemy, Ray's actions also draws the attention of the mysterious man Narutaki. *'Kamen Rider Taki': Being the only Another Rider who is immune to the corresponding Ridewatch relevant to her, the only exception to this is Kamen Rider Taki, being the only known Kamen Rider who can permanently destroy an Another Rider without the required Ridewatch. *' ': White Woz's notebook is also potent enough to instantly destroy the Another Decade watch if the situation written on it, regardless of which Rider that defeated her. Destroying the watch in the process, forcing Ray to create a second Another Decade watch. Ultimately, it ends up destroyed by Decade himself. - Another Zi-O= Another Zi-O *'Height:' 200.0 cm. *'Weight:' 92.0 kg. *'Creator:' (stolen from ) *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Forehead crest, left visor, sternum crest, left trapezius, and belt. *'Name and position: '"Zi-O"; Right visor and right trapezius Ray claims the Another Zi-O watch from its moments as her own after she killed Hiryu. Ray transforms into Another Zi-O after losing her powers as Another Decade to . ::Powers and Abilities *'Clairvoyance:' Paralleling Kamen Rider Zi-O II's Precedence Blades, Another Zi-O can perceive future events once the clock hands above his eyes spins. }} Equipment *Shoukanbuster - Personal weapon. * - Trinkets for granting abilities to summon Legend Riders, Another Riders Kaiju, and Ultramen. *Clock Hand Swords - Another Zi-O's favored weapons are a pair of swords themed after clock hands. They can merge into a single naginata and can perform a counterpart of Zi-O II's King Girigiri Slash. *Eiserne Drossel - Tira's ring blade. Ray uses this to kill Tira through a Sky Burial. Legend Rider Devices containing the power of Another Zi-O. }} Relationships The group she is originally associated with and was the first leader of the faction before Sworz. For reasons unknown, she severed ties with the Time Jackers in favor of seeking Soul Edge to kill . * : Her former subordinate. Even after her betrayal, Ray constantly belittles and looks down on Swartz, and even blames him for their failures in their goal to replace Oma Zi-O with their Another Riders. This makes even more sense that Ray herself saw him hijacking the bus in 2009 from afar, and appeared before the child Sougo who encouraged the boy to become a king. Since then, Ray willingly defected from the Time Jackers in hopes of waiting for the right time to expose Swartz as the real traitor responsible for Sougo's path into becoming the tyrannical overlord in the future. * : Ray likewise belittles and bullies Heure in a similar way how Sworz treats the latter like a child. The usually playful and childish Heure is quick to anger at the sight of Ray. Later, Heure willingly set aside his enmity towards her and formed a truce with her to undermine Swartz's plans. * : Like the other two, Ray sees Ora as a stepping stone to her goals. Ora, in turn, despises her, in that she becomes agitated upon seeing her. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ray/Reina Izumi is portrayed by . As Another Decade, her suit actor is |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}}. In the English dub, she is voiced by Cristina Vee. Etymology Reina's name sounds similar to "reyna", which is the Filipino word for "queen". Notes *Ray is the only Time Jacker whose name isn't derived from or any word related to "time". As this is a subtle reference of her being labeled as a traitor towards the faction. *Ray is similar to from , both were once members of a group before betraying them to start on their own personal agenda. Both of them have the ability to summon previous heroes (Sixth Ranger/Extra Ranger Key Clones and Legend Riders) as their subservient puppets to stall the heroes. **In addition, she can summon even Ultramen and Kaiju also brings to mind Jugglus Juggler, Gai Kurenai's archenemy. **Ray is also a counterpart/foil to Soulcalibur character Amy Sorel. Both were former orphans taken in from the streets. However, Ray would become an irredeemable villain. *Ray is the only Time Jacker in general to have these different traits among the other Time Jacker: **Ray is the first Time Jacker who went rogue and later forms her own splinter faction when Time Jacker defects to her side. **Ray is the second Time Jacker to become an Another Rider after , followed by , and the first Another Rider to be female. *** In the Zi-O canon, and would become Another Riders. **Ray is the only Time Jacker who can also summon Another Riders without the need of using a contract holder. **So far, Ray is the most evil of all the Time Jackers, if not all, even moreso than and/or . She gleefully kills her contract holders when they are defeated, and even held one of her contract holders' families hostage in order for him to keep using his powers, and is the most sadistic compared to Heure. ***Ray is one of the darkest, and if not all, the most evil and depraved villain Taki has ever encountered throughout the story. It also doesn't help that Taki is the stepmother to the former. This is because of her greed for Soul Edge's power, having killed off her Another Riders' contract holders when they outlived their usefulness to her -- including a bank robber whom she had held his family hostage, attempted to kill ''Soulcalibur ''characters such as Talim, Maxi, Xianghua, Kilik, and Another Taki (and succeeded in killing off Astaroth) in order to prevent them from coming contact with Soul Edge. Ray has a twisted sense of humor and is devoid of any redeeming qualities, she would go so far to mock 's lonely childhood and the tragedy that took the lives of his parents by revealing to him being responsible for their deaths all purely out of spite. Ray overtrumps this level of evil with the likes of , Nightmare, Astaroth, Cervantes, and possibly, himself. *Like most Another Riders, Ray as Another Decade is the antithesis to , as well as . And as Another Zi-O, she is the polar opposite of not just , but of and her own stepmother. **Tsukasa is an A.R. World traveler, while Ray is a time traveler. Tsukasa as Decade was cursed as the Destroyer of Worlds and was the leader of Dai-Shocker before losing his memories and he inadvertently causes the parallel worlds in peril. Ray as Another Decade seeks after Soul Edge in the ''Soulcalibur VI ''timeline and caused damage in said timeline. **Both Ray and Kaito use a gun to summon Riders. Like Tsukasa, Kaito travels between A.R. Worlds after another to find treasures to steal, while Ray travels into the past to find Soul Edge. Unlike Kaito, Ray is devoid of any sympathetic and/or redeeming qualities, and she is the most despised by both protagonists and villains in the story. **Sougo became Zi-O in order to change his pre-destined fate of becoming . Ray took the Another Zi-O watch from by killing the latter as a last ditch effort to reach the cursed sword. Ray will go in lengths to take Soul Edge for herself and even go as far as erasing anyone from existence those who come between her and the evil blade. **Both Ray and Geiz came from a dark future ruled by the aforementioned Oma Zi-O. Geiz came into the present to prevent Sougo from becoming the evil overlord of time, even if it meant killing him. Ray's end goal is to unleash a second Evil Seed into the present with the intent of reshaping the world in her own liking. **Taki's sole mission is to destroy Soul Edge before it sends the entire world into a state of ruin. Ray wants to claim Soul Edge with the hope of using its evil power to rewrite the future in her own image. *Unlike the original Kamen Rider Decade himself, Another Decade lacks the ability to transform into past Another Riders, but makes up for using their associated Rider powers makes her more analogous to Decade Violent Emotion. **Although the ability to transform into past Another Riders is now associated to . *Another Decade is the first and only Another Rider to be immune to the corresponding Legend Rider Ridewatch. *In canon, the creation of Another Decade would be impossible as Tsukasa's origin of being is an anomaly to the main timeline. In the story, Ray was able to become Another Decade by obtaining data of Decade's powers and use all 18 Anotherwatches to create the Another Decade watch. However, Tsukasa is still unaffected by the existence of his Another Rider counterpart. **However, this theory would be proven false as a statue of would be shown in of ''Kamen Rider Zi-O. ''Meaning that this immunity can still be surpassed. *Ray's erasure from existence is three times karmic, as she was responsible for erasing Astaroth and Aeon Calcos from existence by wiping out the Fygul Cestemus, the cult that created Astaroth. And at the same time, she created an Another Rider based on a who exists in multiple parallel worlds, only for her Another Rider powers to be destroyed by the actual himself. In her last stand as Another Zi-O, she would be defeated by the same person whose powers she replicated for the second time who happens to be able to use Zi-O's , before her existence would be erased by using his . **Ironically, in episode 55, Taki also said that she wished Ray never existed. This makes Ray's karma even more quadrupled. See also * - The basis for Ray's character and role in the story. * - Original . * - The result of using the Decade Ridewatch * - The second Another Decade. * - first Another Zi-O. * - original Category:Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Aspect Monsters Category:Another Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Time Jackers Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Riders